Yoko Minato
is a member of Yggdrasill Corporation who uses the E.L.S. 03 Peach Energy Lockseed through the Genesis Driver to transform into . Personality Yoko's a quiet soul, but she has a tendency to use excessive force, as seen by beating Kaito down when he loudly got up in a rage during his talk with Ryoma Sengoku, with Kota soon joining him. She also seems to be loyal to Sengoku, though it's been hinted that it's a facade. She has some kind of personal interest in Kaito, which Ryoma notes as strange, as she usually doesn't involve herself with others. Character History While Gaim tries to stop Ryoji's madness, Yoko, along with Takatora, Ryoma, and Sid transformed. She spectated as Sigurd eliminated the human turned Inves. , Takatora, and Sid stand together]] Later, Yoko is shown standing in Yggdrasill's laboratory alongside Ryoma when Kota and Kaito are dragged in by the Kurokage troops and forced to sit down. When Kota and Kaito try to lunge at Ryoma, Yoko easily stops both of them, showing herself to be an adept fighter. At Ryoma's order she stops attacking the two. She stands by as Ryoma explains the purpose of the Sengoku Driver. When Kaito tries to attack Ryoma by throwing a playing card at his back, Yoko throws a pen to stop the card and then attacks Kaito again. She watches coldly as Kota and Kaito are dragged from the room. Later, Yoko as Kamen Rider Marika stops Sid in the forest from killing Kaito and Kota. When the two of them cancel their transformation, Sid asks angrily why she stopped him, Yoko responds that Ryoma still wants the two of them alive. She asked Sid if he was trying to kill them, and Sid retorts what if he was. After Mitsuzane Kureshima became the company's newest member before his first task, Minato and Ryoma were told by Sid about Mitsuzane's inner darkness, and thus reveals to be true as Sid suspected. Yoko later assists Mitsuzane, with the help of the Charmant owner, Oren and the former Beat Rider Jonouchi to retrieve the Sengoku Driver from Kota by kidnapping his sister, Akira. The plan fails when Oren reveals he'd rather use a clean way of kidnapping Akira, which also sabotages Jonouchi on switching his Donguri Lockseed with a fake one when he's about to transform and torture Akira while posing as his patissier assistant. After Bravo is beaten by Gaim in Jimber Lemon Arms, she appears to fight him. As she manages to evenly match Gaim, Mitsuzane, who transformed into Ryugen shoots Marika and telling her that he will protect Kota. Yoko walked with Ryoma and Sid into Ryoma's office and was shocked to see DJ Sagara sitting there as Sagara explains about Helheim. As Ryoma decides to kick Kaito off their team after analyzing the Overlords' data, Yoko asked him to give Kaito one more chance. Surprise of her personality, Ryoma decides to give him one more chance as he gives Yoko a Genesis Driver and the Lemon Energy Lockseed. Mitsuzane enters Ryoma's office as he didn't told Takatora about the Overlords yet. He also told them that they could find the Overlords easily if they follow his plan. Later, Yoko delivers the Genesis Driver to Kaito before she leaves. In the Helheim forest, Yoko gave the location of the Overlords to Kaito and later as Marika, she attacks Gaim, but Ryugen blocks it as she continues fighting Gaim, following Mitsuzane's plan. Overpower by Gaim, the Armored Rider leave as Mitsuzane was surprised that she got herself defeated before he decides to handle the plan by himself. Arms Like the Armored Riders and her fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Marika's forms are called . - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms *'Height': 198 cm. *'Weight': 93 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.1 t. *'Kicking power': 16 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.5 sec. is Marika's default peach-based armored Arabian Soldier form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Marika wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 14. Compared to her fellow New Generation Riders, Marika has the weakest punches and kicks. She does, however, have an advantage over them in terms of jumping height and running speed, making her the swiftest of all the New Generation Riders. }} Equipment *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Arms Weapons: **Sonic Arrow - Marika Peach Energy Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Marika's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is List of Appeareances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **14-26 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' Notes Portrayal Yoko Minato is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in and the "grasshopper woman"/Hopper Dopant in Kamen Rider W. Tsukui also served as the suit actress for Kamen Rider Marika, with acting as understudy. Behind the scenes *Unlike the other Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim, Marika is not the first one with a Peach motif. The first Kamen Rider who had a peach motif is Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. **Both Riders appeared in some form in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Marika appeared in an "early-bird cameo" with fellow New Generation Riders Zangetsu Shin and Duke while Den-O Sword Form appeared in the form of Kamen Rider Bujin Den-O. *Minami Tsukui is the first female Rider actress to perform her own stunts in-suit. Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Extra Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Heroines